Before you
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Sherlock había tenido una vida antes de John. Y lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado es encontrar Baker Street.


Aburrido.

Esa había sido su primera palabra. Nada de "Mamá" o "Papá", no, eso habría sido demasiado normal para el pequeño bebé William Scott Sherlock Holmes, y su singular manera de hacerlo todo.

Por que sí, desde bebé se conducía de una forma extraña. Extraña para las demás personas mas no para sus padres- al menos no tan extraña- que gracias a su hijo mayor, Mycroft, tenían un antecedente de un niño muy adelantado a los avances que se supone debería tener a cierta edad.

Desde que nació Sherlock poco lloraba o reía, era un bebé que principalmente se quedaba recostado en su cuna y observaba el movimiento de su móvil como si analiza el porque de los colores, el porque de las figuras y el porque de que algo tan ridículo estuviera ahí. Otra veces se ponía a hacer berrinches cuando no obtenía algo que quisiera, cuando no le daban de comer a tiempo o cuando su hermano mayor creía que era entretenido sujetar su cabello negro y darle unos leves jalones para ver hasta donde podía aguantar. Aquellas veces nadie, ni siquiera su madre tierna y comprensible, podía calmar sus rabietas. Al menos hasta que Mycroft se quitaba su faceta de hermano mayor molesto y se detenía a sujetar a su hermano en brazos.

La relación de esos hermanos siempre fue un tanto extraña.

Los dos primeros años de su vida preocupo seriamente a sus padres cuando Sherlock se negó rotundamente a responderles a su juegos o a las atenciones de otros adultos. El pelinegro prefería darse la vuelta-ya que había aprendido a caminar muy rápido- e ignorarlos, y sobre todo a recalcarles a las personas que eran ignoradas por él.

Se llevo varios regaños por esto pero no fue algo que sus padres pudieran corregir.

Tiempo después el hacer que hablara, de lo que fuera, fue otro reto para ellos. Sherlock no quería hablar, tan sencillo como eso, por lo que se lo explico a su hermano una tarde en la que sus padres lo mandaron a hablar con el pequeño de apenas 5 años.

-Si no empiezas a hablar con ellos y con todos los que te rodean van a mandarte a un loquero-le dijo su hermano apenas entro en su habitación. El ser delicado nunca fue la especialidad del más grande.

-No hay nada que decir, todos ellos son aburridos-le contesto Sherlock con su voz infantil pero con la seriedad de alguien de 50 años. Las palabras en su boca sonaban claras y precisas, no era que no supiera hablar, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero papi y mami esperan que lo hagas. Es lo normal.

Y esa fue la primera vez que sus oídos escucharon la palabra normal, el tormento de su vida.

-Lo haré- dijo después de unos minutos en los que pretendió ignorarlo sin que el otro se fuera de su cuarto.

Sus padres fueron increíblemente felices de escucharlo hablar con ellos de cualquier cosa, tal cual le dijo que era buena idea Mycroft. Si, su padre lo fue todo el tiempo pero su madre solo hasta que se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su hijo al hablar con los demás niños de su cuadra.

El niño que volvía después de un día de salir a "jugar" a penas se metía el sol y no pedio una hora más para estar afuera no era un niño feliz.

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando entro en la escuela básica.

Sherlock se marchaba al mismo tiempo que su hermano, el cual lo pasaba a dejar a su escuela y horas después lo pasaba a recoger.

Esa vez su madre no se percataba de lo que en realidad pasaba ya que el pequeño Sherlock se había convertido en un muy actor y las mentiras le salían completamente naturales. Lastima que su hermano no fue tan fácil de engañar.

No pudo ocultarle los abusos de los mas grandes, los insultos a su figura delgada y a su piel muy blanca; también tuvo que decirle de la "desaparición" de sus útiles escolares y de sus libros, también de las bromas que le gastaban al dejar sus zapatos colgados en las canchas de basquetbol o de cuando encontraba su mochila llena de basura.

Nada de eso se lo pudo ocultar, pero aun que Mycroft lo supiera no hizo nada, ni ayudo ni contribuyo con todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano.

Lo único que salió de sus labios, que pudo considerarse una "ayuda" fue un breve discurso sobre que las peleas reales no se ganaban con los puños sino con las palabras, y que todas las demás personas eran tan ordinarias y monótonas que eran fácil leerles y descifrar lo estúpidas que eran, todo eso fue sumamente alentador para Sherlock, hasta que lo remato con un "No seas igual de estúpido que ellos, pequeño hermano".

Mycroft nunca supo que consecuencias habían tenido sus palabras hasta que una tarde, con Sherlock a punto de cumplir 10 años, al llegar a su casa encontró al pequeño pelinegro-ya que seguía siendo delgado y bajito- escondiéndose detrás de unos de los arbustos al lado de su casa. Extrañado el mayor fue a ver que le ocurría, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio deteniendo una hemorragia nasal con una pañuelo bastante teñido de rojo y con un gran moretón que abarcaba parte de su pómulo y de su quijada.

Se sorprendió, pero no hiso mayor expresión que la de entrar a la casa, conseguir un nuevo pañuelo y tomar uno de los maquillajes de su madre, de esos que nunca ocupaba, para ayudarle a detener el flujo de sangre y a ocultar la marca morada. A partir de ese día los dos niños Holmes se habían vuelto unos excelentes actores.

Esas tardes se repetían con mayor frecuencia con forme los años pasaban. A veces llegaba con labios partidos y uno que otro golpe en las costillas, otras eran las veces en las que los "estúpidos niños" como les llamaba Sherlock pensaban un poco más y todos los golpes los dirigían a las partes ocultas tras su ropa. Ya que no era que Sherlock fuera un soplón pero los adultos se iban empezando a dar cuenta de lo que ocurría con ellos y el chico Holmes. Pero de poco importaba si incluso Barba Roja se había dado cuenta años antes de lo que ocurría. Estúpidos adultos.

Incluso una vez, sin que Sherlock se enterara, Mycroft fue a encarar a los "estúpidos niños" ganándose, ligeramente, una probada de todo lo que ellos le hacían a su hermano. Para cuando llegara a casa, sin ocultar ninguno de sus moretones, invento que había sido una pequeña pelea. Su madre se asusto, su padre se enojo pero su hermano no le creyó nada, y aun así no dijo nada.

Para cuando paso de nivel escolar- no pudo adelantar gracias a que sus padres querían que viviera todas las etapas a su debido tiempo- el primer año de secundaria fue un pequeño respiro para él.

Con 12 años conoció el instrumento que se adapto a él tanto como él se había adaptado al instrumento. Comenzó las clases de violín con un entusiasmo que pocas veces se le veía, tal vez solo cuando jugaba con Barba roja, y con una dedicación que solo le ponía en leer a las personas-reciente habilidad adquirida.

Le dedico días y noches al instrumento, al grado de fastidiar a su hermano que rápidamente era callado por una madre encantada de ver a su hijo entretenido con algo diferente a solo robarse los utensilios de su cocina para hacer quien sabe que extraños experimentos en su baño personal.

Y como todo en la vida de Sherlock, antes de eso, se tuvo que volver ir en declive. En la escuela continuaron los abusos que creía olvidados, y más cuando demostró un brillante intelecto que por primera vez dejaba ver con toda claridad, también estaba el hecho de que decía todas la verdades que las personas no querían revelar.

En tan solo dos años había revelado infidelidades, había roto el matrimonio de unos profesores y había llamado golfas y homosexuales a mas de la mitad de la comunidad estudiantil, y a uno que otro profesor y profesora, por lo que si creía que su vida era miserable con solo los alumno molestándole no tenia idea de lo que seria con los profesores detrás de él.

Logro soportar hasta los 15. Soporto de todo, incluso de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Barba roja, a quien tuvieron que poner a dormir ya que había mordido a uno de sus compañeros tratando de protegerlo. Lo sufrió todo él solo, porque Mycroft esta vez estaba mas ocupando escalando los peldaños de lo que podía ser una exitosa vida y pasando a olvidarse de su pequeño hermano, un hermano que tenia más información de la que debería y quien no midió las consecuencias al introducir la primera jeringa en su brazo.

Sus primeras interacciones con las drogas fueron como todo lo que haces por primera vez; sin experiencia y con emoción, un tanto de miedo pero con la suficiente valentía como para creer que las razones por las que haces lo que haces son completamente validas.

Al principio logro ocultarlo muy bien, sus padres no se habían dado por enterados pero todo el teatro se le vino a bajo cuando Mycroft supo distinguir los ligeros pero perceptibles cambios en sus ojos o en su forma de caminar y en las pequeñísimas marcas que había en sus antebrazos. Pero todo pudo negarlo, hasta que el mayor se metió en su habitación y encontró la caja donde todo lo mantenía bien guardado.

Si, eso ya no pudo negarlo.

Sherlock vio sufrir a su padres, escucho llorar a su madre noches enteras y a su padre preguntándose que había hecho mal, que no había visto para poder evitar que su hijo menor, el pequeño de 15 años se estuviera drogando.

Y así como esas pocas semanas fueron una tortura para ellos también lo fue para él. La abstinencia no le sentaba.

Lo "mejor" que pudo pasar-según las palabras de sus padres- fue cuando fue admitido en un hospital de rehabilitación

No quería permanecer ahí mucho tiempo así que procuro hacer el tratamiento lo mas rápido posible, creyendo en el o no, solo para salir de ahí. El problema es que no había atajos y tuvo que pasar ahí seis meses esperando que lo declararan limpio para poder retomar su vida y terminar la secundaria en casa-para evitar comentarios indiscretos.

Para cuando tuvo que iniciar con la preparatoria ya no había tenido ni un incidente con las drogas y eso hacia feliz a sus padres, estar en aparente tranquilidad a su hermano y ser miserable a él, pero aunque quisiera una dosis no lo iba a hacer por la simple razón de no querer volver a ese hospital que lo mas divertido que había hecho fue robarle un café bien cargado a un pobre hombre que dormía en la silla de la cafetería. Solo sabia que no volvería a ese lugar.

En la preparatoria las cosas cambiaron, ligeramente. Los alumnos ya no eran tan estúpidos por lo que los golpes se detuvieron aunque los insultos no. Solo que esta vez el pelinegro no los dejaba pasar, no, esta vez se los regresaba de una forma que no podían regresárselos y eso le dio libertad, una aparente libertad que le duro hasta que se mudo de la casa de sus padres.

Para ese momento había iniciado en una buena universidad en Londres la carrera de Química, una pasión que descubrió que tenia al interesarse en las consecuencias que la droga tenia químicamente en los organismos.

Vivió en las habitaciones de la universidad, sólo, ya que después del primer año nadie quería compartir habitación con él. Algo que agradeció ya que no disfrutaba tener molestas presencias cuando se ponía a hacer sus experimentos a altas horas de la noche o cuando se le ocurría que era buen momento para componer o solo para hacer chirriar su violín.

Si, él apreciaba su soledad.

Al igual que en su momento fue el violín, encontró un gran refugio en la Química. Se dedico en cuerpo y alma a sus propios experimentos, no tanto a lo que enseñaban en clase, y en obtener sus propios resultados.

Todo estaba en orden; nadie le hablaba y él no hablaba con nadie, nadie le molestaba y el se limitaba a leerlos sin expresar en voz alta todo lo que sabia acerca de todos. Todo perfectamente normal.

Pero todo eso cambio una tarde que por casualidad encontró un periódico en la puerta de su habitación y, completamente convencido que había sido un error, aun así lo tomo y metió en su habitación solo para no dejarlo tirado ahí afuera. Pero gracias a uno de sus habituales ataques de aburrimiento considero que podía enfrentarlo leyendo lo que venia en el periódico.

Se llevo una decepción del tipo de cosas que entretenía a la gente ordinaria. Estuvo a punto de arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación cuando encontró el articulo de una serie de crímenes sin explicación aparente pero que eran lo suficientemente elaborados como para poner en problemas a los de Scotland Yard. Con curiosidad se detuvo a leerlo completo y para cuando llego al final ya tenia una idea clara de las características que debía tener el orquestador de los crímenes. Así que al día siguiente investigo un poco y obtuvo el numero de Scotland Yard y como llamada anónima les dijo todo lo que sospechaba; la verdad dudaba que le hicieran caso, lo cual hicieron los encargados, pero fue una sorpresa que un joven-mas grande que él pero mas joven que muchos en su departamento de detectives- le regresara la llamada esperando que le dijera mas cosas. Y después de una llamada en la que uno quería mas información y el otro no sabia si darla o no, lograron descubrir al implicado.

-Muchas gracias… ¿podrías darme tu nombre?-le pregunto el tipo de Scotland Yard justo antes de que Sherlock le colgara sin contestar nada.

A los pocos días apareció en el periódico-el cual le robaba a su vecino de habitación- el reportaje de como un detective de rango inferior había descubierto al orquestador de todo. Nunca menciono que había recibido ayuda externa, pero tampoco hablaba del caso como si hubiera sido completamente fácil, ese pequeño hecho hizo sonreír a Sherlock, no le habían dado el crédito-el cual no quería- pero algo le decía que iba a volver a recibir una llamada de ese hombre, más grande de lo que había supuesto, de corto cabello y sonrisa incomoda que aparecía en la fotografía debajo del encabezado : {Lestrade, un perfecto desconocido resolvió el problema que lleva semas atormentando a SY}

Y eso de resolver crímenes se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos durante la universidad. Aunque no del todo fue pacifico por ello.

-¡¿Podrías ayudarme en lugar de perjudicar el lugar donde trabajo?!- le pregunto Lestrade esa tarde en la que habían quedado para tomar un café y a discutir lo de un nuevo caso- la desaparición de una adolescente. Pero lo que le tenia fastidiado era que ya lo había resulto y se negaba a ayudarle- Necesito que me digas lo que sabes antes de que le pase algo a la chica.

-Lo mas que le puede pasar es terminar embarazada, ya que al igual que a mi se te hacia sospechoso que su novio desapareciera al mismo tiempo que ella. Y que tus superiores dejaran ese importante detalle de lado demuestra la ineptitud de la cual estas rodeado.

Lestrade le escucho hablar en silencio para que al final terminara por soltar un suspiro y cerrar de golpe el archivo reconociendo que tenia razón, él también había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Ante eso no puedo hacer nada, Sherlock-después de un tiempo ya le había dicho su nombre- Pero si fueras tú a hablar con…

-Dices eso un vez mas y no respondo el teléfono cuando vuelvas a marcar.

Lestrade se callo ante sus palabras, podía ser bueno pero no más que Sherlock.

-Deberían darte un puesto más importante, eres menos incompetente que los demás.

El otro solo lo dejo hablar sabiendo que ese era el mejor cumplido que podría obtener de Sherlock. En mas de una ocasión le había ofrecido que fuera a hablar con su jefe para que le diera un puesto oficial en Scotland Yard, aunque no hubiera terminado la universidad aún; pero Sherlock se negaba una y otra vez alegando de que nunca trabajaría para ellos, y sobre todo de que nunca ayudaría a alguien que no fuera él. Y esa decisión no era ni siquiera porque le cayera bien, era solo porque lo consideraba más inteligente que todos los demás, porque cuando ofreció su ayuda por primera vez, esa ocasión de la llamada anónima, él fue el único que le presto atención y por eso estaba ahí en ese momento, discutiendo de casos que se suponen eran clasificados y bebiendo una tasa de café como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Pues eso no lo decido yo- tomo el ultimo trago de su café y se despidió de Sherlock ya que debía ir a trabajar, pero no se fue sin antes recordarle que él igualmente debía asistir a clases.

Pero hace tanto tiempo que no iba a clases. De hecho solo se presentaba a los exámenes, los contestaba y pasaba con honores, una verdadera y sencilla vida escolar; a demás eso le dejaba tiempo para sus experimentos, los cuales seguían enfocados a las drogas y sus reacciones químicas, pero estas no eran probadas en él sino en demás personas, adictos y vagabundos que encontró en las calles y a los cuales les ofrecía un poco de dinero para ser sus conejillos de indias. Y era de sorprender lo que podían hacer por él, estaba empezando a crear una gran red de ayuda.

Un caso tras otro fue ayudando a Lestrade a ganarse fama y él ganaba horas de diversión a costa de asesinatos y secuestros, algo perfectamente normal para él pero que se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de su hermano una tarde en la universidad.

-No has asistido a clases-le reclamo de pie en su puerta de dormitorio a penas se le acerco.

-Si, es bueno verte a ti también, Mycroft.

-Nunca has considerado bueno verme, no entiendo a que viene tu llamada de atención a los pocos modales que puse a tu llegada- Sherlock se le quedo viendo con el seño fruncido y abrió la puerta para dejar que el otro pasara a su desordenada habitación- Me alero que estés viviendo solo, no creo que muchas personas aguanten esto.

-No hay quien me soporte sentado a su lado en clase, no habrá persona que quiera vivir conmigo.

Sherlock se sentó en una silla, la única del lugar, y le dejo la cama a su hermano.

-Mami te manda saludos-le dice Mycroft mientras toma asiento y le ve atentamente.

-Si es a lo único que viniste…

-A eso y a pedirte que regreses a clases- Sherlock frunció el seño y junto sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-¿Y eso a que te afecta a ti?

-No es que me afecte, pero es por tu bien.

-Se cuidarme solo.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Sherlock se puso de pie y le indico con la mano la puerta de salida. Su presencia no era más bienvenida en su habitación.

Mycroft lo entendió a la perfección y se dirigió a la salida sin ofenderse, siempre había sabido que a su hermano le encantaban los dramas.

-Por una vez considera que yo no soy tu enemigo.

El pelinegro volvió a señalar la puerta y guardo silencio mientras el mayor se iba. Tal vez sus acciones estuvieran injustificadas para su hermano, pero él no volvería a aceptar uno mas de sus comentarios al respecto de su pasada falta de control con su adicción. Porque él era Sherlock Holmes, él dirigía su propia vida, él podía cuidar de si mismo sin la necesidad de un molesto hermano mayor, un poco pasado de peso, y que se aparecía cada que le nacía la vena fraternal. No. Él no eral el mismo que cuando tenia 15.

Y eso lo iba a demostrar.

Lo peor de las segundas caídas es que estas son mas fuertes que la primera.

Cuando le preguntaron en el hospital si recordaba algo él contesto que no, cuando le preguntaron donde estuvo las ultimas dos semanas él no supo decirlo, ni siquiera sabia que estuvo dos semanas desaparecido hasta que sintió a su madre aferrarse a él llorando por verlo sano y salvo.

La versión oficial, ósea la versión de Mycroft, fue que había sufrido una especie de secuestro y que los responsables lo habían drogado hasta la inconciencia y debido a eso era su falta de memoria. Solo Sherlock, Mycroft y un muy asustado Lestrade, quien era el encargado del "caso de secuestro" sabían la verdad. El mayor de los hermanos hubiera preferido que nadie supiera pero lo acepto cuando su hermano le dijo a Lestrade, en persona, lo que había ocurrido; eso solo podía significar que confiaba en él, por lo tanto lo dejo pasar.

Pero esa vez no fue recluido en un hospital de rehabilitación, en esa ocasión lo llevaron a un departamento completamente aislado y, gracias a Mycroft y a su infinito amor fraternal, fue dejado a que afrontara las consecuencias de la desintoxicación sin ayuda de ningún tipo.

Volvió a estar limpio por segunda ocasión; y aunque la tentación fue muy profunda ya no quería volver a tentar a su suerte, se sabia débil con eso y a la mínima provocación podría volver a caer. Se volvía a reformar y a retomar su carrera la cual termino con honores académicos y con muchas malas miradas de parte de alumnos y profesores. Se había metido con mas profesionalismo en los casos y le daba el apoyo que necesitara Lestrade, sobre todo cuando de repente fue nombrado jefe de una división, lo que en teoría significaba que ahora era él quien daba las ordenes y por lo tanto era el menos idiota que todos los demás. Eso era suficiente para Sherlock.

Para cuando tenia 35 años tenia una valiosa carrera como primer y único "Asesor de detective", también el negocio de detective privado le era satisfactorio, solo cuando eran casos interesantes, y aunque no cobraba ni medio centavo lo hacia por el simple hecho de entretenerse. También tenia acceso ilimitado a los cuerpos de la morgue de San Barts gracias a Molly Hooper y estaba a punto de mudarse a un nuevo departamento mas espacioso, pero el cual tenia que compartir.

Y aunque era un fiel creyente que nadie querría vivir con él no esperaba la sorpresa que estaba por llevarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXç

Bien, esta terminado.

Por si a alguien le interesa; esto vino del mismo lugar de donde vino el de John (Before him) es prácticamente la misma temática: sus vidas (muy dramáticas(me encantan las vidas dramáticas)) antes de que se mudaran a Baker Street.

Con respecto a Mycroft y Sherlock quise hacer una relación de hermanos que no solo fuera buena o mala, sino que tuviera de todo y una que también explicara el porque Sherlock lo considerada su enemigo. Esto es mas por el hecho de que veía todo lo que sufría el hermano y prácticamente no hacia nada para ayudarlo.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y consideren dejarme un comentario con cualquier observación que es mas que bien recibida.

Saludos.


End file.
